Trials and Tribulations
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: Alethea was chosen. Of all the Graced, she was the one chosen to look after the Potter heir. All she wants is what's best for her boy. Even if it goes against plan. How much would it change if Harry had a friend before going to Hogwarts? Or had someone to help explain things and look after him? Some one who was more focused on his well-being than the greater good?
1. Now Watch

Chapter one: Now watch

Angels are said to be void of emotion, completely neutral. Unable to feel love, anger, sorrow, or happiness. Even the angels themselves think this until they prove themselves wrong. Even I thought so. But I was wrong.

I didn't realize how wrong I was until I met my child. I say _my_ child, but angels do not reproduce. We just are. Some, very few who are said to have a special destiny, are paired to guide children of equal importance. This was very rare. I was chosen. He was mine from the time he was born.

Our first year together was blissful. I was happy for the family I had and this was strange. I had always known that angels were incapable of such things. Then my Harry opened his eyes for the first time and I, along with his parents, fell in love. I would protect him with my life. With my wings. With my Grace.

I watched from my home in Heaven, Harry's first Halloween. His parents, James and Lily, had dressed him up in a red and gold uniform like a Gryffindor Seeker and had their friends over. I liked the Marauders save for Peter as much as I thought an angel could like anyone- despite the fact that the more I watched my boy the more I felt the emotions humans were known for expressing and writing such beautiful poetry about. Harry's first Christmas brought him a new broom and an army of Marauder themed stuffed animals. Then his first birthday came. Through this first year, I watched his surroundings- the waging war on both sides as well as the internal conflict within. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Angels, the few who become Guardians, watch their charges from Heaven. Always. But when I watched Lily Potter give her life to save her son's, I wept. I had loved that family as wholly as I love my boy. I had laughed at the antics, worried over my Harry when he chased Piewhackit the cat on his broom, and wept when I watched the poor, misguided Severus Snape clasp the fallen lily to him. I broke tradition and for the first time in my life, experienced the wonder my Father created that was Earth.

* * *

"Boy! Get up! Now!"

I nudged Harry and he jerked awake, calming down at the familiar sight of me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"The horse wants you," I told him.

"Don't they always want something?"

I gave him his glasses to put on and watched him blink back the remnants of sleep, of the dream he had had. "You had the dream again," I said.

"Same one," he grumbled. "Flying motorcycle."

I wanted to tell him about the truth, that that was the sweet Hagrid bringing him to his relatives, and I use that term loosely. That he was a wizard, destined for amazing things. I didn't, not sure how to breach the topic much less how to do so without upsetting him. No, it was best to wait until he was retrieved to go to Hogwarts.

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying vainly to tame it. I sighed at his grin. I could feel the change coming. The winds were changing again.

"Alethea." My head snapped up to where he waited at the door, ready to go make breakfast. "You coming?"

I smiled at him, my boy. "Right behind you."

I followed him into the kitchen, past the whalish Vernon Dursley, and watched him cook breakfast that I knew he wouldn't be able to eat. I always made sure he ate though. By the time he was done, the Dursley's equally whalish son and the willowy Petunia were sitting at the table as well. They ignored him as he laid the food out on the table like he was the hired help, only minus the hired bit.

"How many are there?" I heard Dudley ask.

"Thirty-six," Vernon boasted. "Counted them myself."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. I was surprised he could count that high. Dudley counted silently on his fingers, mouthing the numbers as he went, before going red in the face.

"Thirty-six? But last year-last year I had thirty-seven."

"Well some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year," Vernon tried to pacify.

I rolled my eyes again, you pick things up from man as the years pass by,and made a face with Harry. He grinned at me, looking so much like his father.

"What are _you_ smiling about, freak?"

His face froze at his aunt's question and I glared in her direction, despite her not being able to see me. She turned back to her son.

"We'll get you two new presents when we go out. How's that, popkin?"

Dudley frowned, but nodded, and began stuffing his face. I had my own gift, to Harry for the day. They were taking Dudley to the zoo for his birthday and I had a plan to get Harry in the car with them too. When the call came through, Harry glanced to me and I nodded with a grin. They discussed who else he could stay with. Marge hated him too much, Yvonne was vacationing in Majorca, the car was too new for him to sit in outside of the zoo. They had no choice that they saw _but_ to take him.

I met them there, not having enough room to ride with him and walked behind as we went through the animal sections. Harry's favorite were the lions. When we entered the reptile house, I felt a shiver of something go down my spine. As if to say, it's time. Be ready.

Harry and I watched Dudley and his friend go tank to tank, terrorizing the inhabitants with us behind to look at the animals. There was a larger tank that drew them and that feeling of dread grew as Dudley banged hard on it and whined.

"Make it move."

Vernon knocked smartly on the glass. "Move."

Dudley slammed against it too. "Move!"

But the snake slept on. Dudley and the Dursley's moved on to the other exhibits and the snake looked up- winking at Harry and then looking straight at me. My stomach churned.

"Can you see her?" Harry asked aloud.

The snake nodded.

"She's my angel. Alethea."

"Harry, don't." I breathed, nervous around this of my Father's creations. "He's a snake."

"So?"

I swallowed, knowing how ridiculous it was to fear every snake. Condemn them for one. That wasn't what I wanted to teach Harry. He needed to know before we went to Hogwarts that things weren't always what they seemed. Not to base his opinion based on others.

"Hello," I said hesitantly.

The snake seemed to frown in confusion, but its form never changed. Mostly just an overtone. Harry nodded approvingly.

That was when Dudley and Piers came over, shoving Harry to the ground hard- making his glasses fallen and crack again. I got down to help him find his glasses before they were stepped on. He pulled them on and glared at the boys and I watched with glee as the glass vanished. The snake slithered out and I kept still as he slithered by.

"Thankss... amigo... do not fear my kind, Graced."

I breathed out slowly and nodded.

* * *

"Alethea," he said seriously. "What's wrong with me?"

I looked up and frowned at his tone. This was after Vernon dragged Harry in by his hair and threw him into the cupboard. He'd been silent on his bed and staring at the ceiling. I'd left for an hour to see Sirius, as I did in spare time when Harry was sleeping-making the cell as bearable as I could for just a little bit. I could never stay long, having to go back to my Harry. I always showed myself so he could see me, but most of the time he was too out of it and the other times I'm sure he just thought I was a figment of his imagination. He was slowly getting better.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you know why I can do things like that. Tell me what's wrong with me."

I sighed and moved to sit beside him. "Harry, there's nothing wrong with you. You're special. You're a wizard."

He frowned. "I'm a what?"

I began to get excited. "A wizard. I watched over your parents too when you were born. James was a wizard and Lily a witch. When you turn eleven you'll go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents and their friends went there. I go to visit one of them when I can. You asked where I go when I'm not here. You can do amazing things. You _will_ do amazing things. It's why I'm here with you."

He had been listening aptly with a hopeful look in his eyes. "My parents. Tell me more..."

* * *

"Sirius?" I whispered, stepping lightly closer to his form. I had seen wonderful things in my time on Earth. Love, undying love that made me believe in them. I had also seen terrible things. War, but beauty in war. When one man on one side helped another for the other. But there was no beauty in this cold, dusty cell on an island surrounded by Dementors without even a limp cot on the floor.

The form groaned and I moved just beside him. He moved his head and tried to sit up. I placed a hand on his back and he jerked away from me.

"Sirius, calm down. I'm here to help."

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" His voice was hoarse and in a whisper from no use.

I blew softly and the room warmed up as best as I could do. He still shivered, but less so than he was originally. He calmed down and looked up at me in a state of awe. "Are you an angel?"

I blushed and thought about it. Ironic, yes, but not necessarily shocking. I suppose I did look fairly cliché; long almost white blonde hair, one ocean blue eye and one bright green like Harry's, and bare feet. I smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He pulled his brows together and leaned his head back in a confused manner. "Really?"

I smoothed his hair back. "My name is Alethea. I'm Harry's Guardian. I watched over you and James and Lily and Remus."

"Harry? Where is he? How is he?"

"He's amazing. He's going to be a great wizard. He lives with Lily's sister."

He suddenly looked horrified. "No! She-she never wanted him there! Where's Remus? Or Alice and Frank?"

"Alice and Frank were tortured by Bellatrix and aren't really in their right minds. Remus- it isn't his fault. He's been trying but Dumbledore keeps him away. He even tried to come see him once and he was stopped. Harry doesn't remember. I look after him though."

"Dumbledore?"

"He thinks more on the scale of saving Wizarding Britain rather than saving Harry. I don't think he really cares about him as more than the savior."

Sirius looked heartbroken. "Is he happy?"

"As happy as he can be. I only told him about his parents and Hogwarts today after a bout of accidental magic."

"What did he do?" He asked with an excited face.

"He's a Parselmouth. He accidentally let a snake out at the zoo."

He frowned. "You can't let him tell anyone about that. They'll condemn him for life."

"I know. I'll take care of him. I always have."

Sirius grasped at my hand tightly and pulled me nearer. "Are you real? I've seen you before."

I cupped his face. "Very real. I come here when Harry sleeps. I check on you."

"Alethea."

"Alethea," I confirmed. "You were always my favorite Marauder."

He didn't smile like at one point he might have. He hugged me.

* * *

"That letter. What was it for?"

I grinned, bouncing in excitement. "That was your Hogwart's letter. They'll come for you. Remember what I told you about being the Boy-Who-Lived?"

He nodded. "So, you'll come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Of course I'm coming with you. I have to keep you out of trouble don't I? But I'll still be secret. You know that. Only you and Sirius know about me."

Harry swallowed- I had told him about Sirius- and nodded again. "Right. Do you think I'll make friends?"

"I'm positive you will."

* * *

I looked back and forth between Hagrid and Harry. He was doing a really good job of pretending to be ignorant of his heritage. I was kind of proud. He kept glancing back at me for support.

"You can always trust Hagrid," I told him. "With anything but a secret. Terrible loose lips."

We watched the Dursley's and Hagrid shout at each other until Vernon decided to insult Dumbledore. I groaned, laying a hand over my face in frustration.

"Now he's done it." I pulled Harry away from them. "Hagrid is extremely protective of Dumbledore and vice versa."

"I thought we didn't like Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is fine. He's a good leader for the many, I just think we should steer clear of him. He wants to turn you into a hero."

"I don't want to be a hero," Harry said, looking terrified.

I held my hands on his shoulders. "I don't think he would give you the choice. Now, watch."

 **A/N: I know! I'm sorry. I promise I will not start another fanfic until I finish another. What would you like me to update next? Not Belonging to Fairytales, I'm still thinking on that one. Keep in mind I hate recapping the whole "You're a wizard" discussion. I find it bland after the first thousand times you read it in a fic. So I more or less skipped it. Next chapter won't be so jumping around. I am not religious, but I hope I do okay with this story. It will not be a full out bashing story. More, I accept Dumbledore did bad in hopes of doing good sort of thing. Idk. Also a romance. It was going to be an Alethea and Severus story, but I'm still thinking about it. We'll see. Love always, Skye.**


	2. Friend

Chapter two: Friend

"Sirius! It's happening. Hagrid is taking Harry to Diagon Alley. Well, sort of. They're sleeping right now."

"You're going to Hogwarts with him?" Sirius croaked, inhaling the food I brought him.

I sighed. "Why are you both asking me that? Of _course_ I'm going with him. Who else is going to keep him out of trouble? Honestly."

"But, Dumbledore. He might feel you or something."

I glared, pouting just slightly. "I'm actually offended that you just said that."

"Sorry," he said with almost a smile. He was definitely getting better. "Didn't mean to offend an angel of the Lord."

"Now you're just mocking me."

He went to say something, but was stopped by a violent bout of coughing. I raised his arms above his head for his diaphragm to expand for him to start breathing better. "Hey now. Breathe. You're alright."

"How's Remus?"

I frowned. "I-I haven't been to him in a while."

"Please, could you? Just... please."

I nodded and moved away from him to Remus Lupin's home near Devon. The lights were all out and the house was run down from age. I sighed and tried to fix it as best I could and turned lights on, fixed the old, springy furniture, and cleared the dust. I knew he had had it hard. The Ministry had just passed the werewolf laws making it difficult to find work and even before that they were discriminated against. It didn't help that he destroyed his house every full moon.

"Don't move."

I stiffened and slowly straightened back up, raising my hands in my best nonthreatening way. The full moon was tomorrow night. I didn't want to provoke Moony. I really shouldn't have let myself be seen.

He looked terrible, no longer the young and studious boy I once knew. He had more scars. He was sick, obviously feeling the effects of the next night. He had his wand in his hand and raised to me, not four inches from my face. I could easily leave. Tell Sirius he was as to be expected. It wouldn't be a lie. Except, then there would be the question of how I 'apparated' past the wards that prevented that.

"Hello," I said, moistening my cracked lips.

His jaw tightened, most likely out of exhaustion and needing to sit down and rest. He really shouldn't have been up and around.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want?"

"Put your wand away, Remus. I'm not here to hurt you."

He went to take a step forward and his knee fell away but I grabbed him, trying to keep him on his feet. I lead him over to the couch, setting him down.

"Are you trying to make it worse?" I asked in a worried tone.

My only answer was a groan.

I stood, moving to the kitchen to get a wet rag, returning and wiping his face- pressing the cool cloth against his warm forehead. "Shh, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Tell me."

"Sirius asked me to check on you and make sure you're okay."

In a flash, he shoved me away from him in a last snap of strength. I fell back to the floor and looked up with baited breath. He panted, but glared at me.

"Get out. I don't know who you are, but get out and don't ever let me see you again."

I pressed the heel of my hand to his forehead and he was asleep. He wouldn't wake up for a few hours and he would feel a lot better than he normally would. I wished I could heal him of his lycanthropy, but I could not.

* * *

The owl was at the window when I returned to Harry. He groaned and looked around, prompted by Hagrid to give the owl five Knuts.

"Knuts?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"The bronze ones," I told him.

His face brightened and he fished out the coins from Hagrid's coat, tentatively holding them out to the bird.

"The pictures," he gasped. "They move!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Wizarding pictures do that, Crash."

That was my name for him. Always had been. He grinned as Hagrid yawned loudly and stretched.

"Best we be off, Harry. Lots to get."

"But Hagrid, I haven't any money. You heard what Uncle Vernon said- he won't pay for anything."

I swung my legs back and forth from where I sat on the desk. "Your parents left you money," I told him. "Lots of Wizarding money. So did a lot of people that aren't related. People who had no living relatives to leave their stuff to and left it all to you for getting rid of Voldemort."

"But I didn't even do anything."

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

I smirked at his flushed face and he made a face at me.

* * *

I followed Harry and Hagrid into the Leaky Cauldron and my wings shivered with anticipation. Something was wrong. I glanced around at the people in the tavern.

"Your usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, clapping hard on Harry's shoulder and making him stagger where I had to steady him.

"Brace yourself," I told him, watching everyone go completely still and silent.

He looked around cautiously too, like a cornered animal, and widened his eyes when his name was said and chairs were pushed aside as he was crowded- everyone begging to shake his hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter. I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you."

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eye was twitching and I felt a nausea like I had never felt before. I breathed out shakily and tightened my grip on Harry's shoulder as he came closer. My whole body began vibrating in an emotion and sensation I had no explanation for. I pulled Harry closer to me, my wings twitching.

"Harry, I don't trust him. Something's bad about him."

He nodded and whispered. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Don't touch him for starters. Just, be coldly polite. Like to Marge. There's something Dark about him."

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

Luckily, Professor Quirrell didn't seem too keen on shaking Harry's hand and kept his distance. "P-P-Potter," he stammered, but it was fake. I glared at him and his lie, which was my gift to see through. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"I bet you could," I said spitefully. Harry reached behind him and took my hand.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the Dark Arts," he muttered. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

I scoffed, "You think you're cute, don't you? Harry, stay away from him. I told you Voldemort wasn't really dead. I think this man is with him."

He nodded as the line moved along before Hagrid told them they had to leave. Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time and Hagrid led us through the bar and out to a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned back at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind."

I bit the end of my tongue from saying anything while Hagrid tapped the wall to open the entrance. I had told Harry as much as I could about the Wizarding world, but I didn't mention much about Diagon Alley just so I could see his face right now. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically.

"Are you okay?" I asked teasingly. He nodded and followed after Hagrid.

Things in Diagon Alley hadn't changed much in the years. The streets were still crowded, the complaints still the same, the shops in the same order. We followed to the bank, Gringott's, where we went down to the vault and Harry grabbed money. I tried to give him a quick low down about the currency as Hagrid told him as well. I was in all honesty confused as to why Dumbledore asked Hagrid to be the one to take Harry. I liked Hagrid, truly, I'm not sure that there were too many souls more pure than his, but this was _not_ a job I would have delegated him with.

"Get extra," I told him, "You never know when it might come in handy."

He nodded and did as I requested, leaving the vault to go down to Hagrid's destination. I paced the air, feeling uncomfortable around that-that-that _thing_. This was just asking for trouble. I knew this had to be Dumbledore's first test. The Stone. I could curse Nicholas Flamel for the invention of it.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Crash. Just, stay away from that thing. Okay?"

He frowned, but agreed and I was happy to leave the bank again. On to Madame Malkins. I could remember, though to me it didn't feel like that long ago, watching over Lily as she was fitted for pregnancy robes. I told Harry as much and he gave me a grin as he did whenever I told him about his parents.

"Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringott's carts."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I love Hagrid, don't get me wrong, but he isn't who I would choose to introduce my Harry to the Wizarding World. And, considering us meeting Quirrell, he should be there at all times to watch over Harry.

"You're supposed to be watching him!" I scolded, though Harry was the only one able to hear as we watched Hagrid head off to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's fine, Leaf," Harry told me reassuringly. He had called me Leaf when he was little, unable to pronounce my full name. "You'll be right here. Besides, now we can talk and I don't feel silly. And, I feel much safer with you than anyone else anyway."

I smiled and tried in vain to fix his mess of hair. We entered the shop to find the squat, smiling woman that was Madame Malkins. She led us, him, _us,_ to the back of the shop where there was a boy about the same age as my Harry with blonde hair and looking every bit as much as his father. Hopefully, that was the only thing they had in common.

"Hello," he said. I think his parents named him Draco. They had been terrified for the boy when Narcissa's due date was near Lily's and therefore the prophecy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he had the same bored, drawling voice that Lucius Malfoy did. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

I frowned, pacing and spinning in my way. "Give him a chance, Harry. He doesn't know any better, if you only knew what his parents were like."

Harry looked over at me and then back to Draco. "No, I don't."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

I smiled, having told Harry all about Quidditch. Harry smiled too, happy he knew something. "My dad was a Seeker, and I've been told I could be a good one too. I have the right build."

I nodded at him with an encouraging smile and Draco looked at him more appreciatively. "I want to be a Seeker too," he told him. "I would love to be on the House team, but they don't let first years try out."

"There's always next year," Harry said with a shrug. "You can try then, can't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know what House you're going to be in yet?"

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor," Harry told him and I watch with interest as Draco's face fell.

He quickly hid it and sneered. "I'll be in Slytherin for sure. I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindor."

Harry glared, but I stopped him from saying anything. "He's just disappointed you might not be in the same House. There's a huge raging war between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Maybe we can study together," my Harry said, making me very proud.

Draco smiled too. "Yeah, that could be fun. Or, maybe we could owl each other over the rest of break."

Good, they've both passed the moment where they could have hated each other and maybe Harry made his first friend. "I say!" Draco exclaimed. "Look at that man."

Harry and I looked over to see Hagrid at the window and holding up two large ice cream cones to show he couldn't come in. Harry beamed. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper,"Harry told him, being patient.

Luckily, Draco seemed to get the hint and didn't say anything more, though it was obvious he wanted to. Instead, he asked, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Now, it wasn't a lie, but I could tell the boy seemed very awkward at this point and unsure of what to say. "But, they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

Oh no. I had told Harry about the prejudice in the Wizarding World. I had told him that that was how things were for now. He hadn't understood. "They were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. But, I don't think it's a big deal if they're not. I go to a Muggle school and there are loads of students that are better in our studies than I am."

Draco blinked, looking alarmed. He had probably never heard anyone talk about Muggles like this. He'd probably never met one. "But, they have no magic. That makes us better."

"But they find other ways of doing things without magic. Could you do that?"

Now he frowned. "I guess not. My father doesn't think they should be allowed into the school. It is a bit unfair, I suppose, though. They don't know our ways, they don't know anything about our world. It would be best if they stayed where they were comfortable."

"Shouldn't they make that choice for themselves?"

I could watch the wheels in both boys heads spin. Draco was being subjected to a different perspective than what he had grown up being told and it was obvious he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"That's you done, my dear," Madame Malkins told Harry, patting his leg. He stepped down and looked back to Draco.

Draco frowned at him having to leave and stuck his hand out. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook it, grinning at perhaps his first friend. "I'm-"

But Harry's hair had moved when he looked up and his scar was on display. "Harry Potter," Draco breathed with a heart broken look. "I-I know."

I sighed, wishing with everything that this could have waited until they had gotten to know each other more, but I stepped forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked over at me and then back to Draco. "He's been brought up to hate you, Harry. But now you're more than a name. Ask about sending him an owl."

"Can I still owl you?" Harry asked, hopeful.

A pained look crossed Draco's face, but he nodded. "We just can't let my father find out. He'd use it to his advantage. He would _want_ me to be your friend," all this he whispered very quickly so as to get it all out without anyone else hearing.

Harry nodded and we left the shop. Next was to buy parchment, quills, and ink, but I kept thinking about the strange encounter my boy had just had. Maybe his first friend. Draco seemed different than his father, or, maybe he was just now experiencing that things were different than what he had always heard. Harry knew I was preoccupied, there wasn't a way he _couldn't_ know, but I tried to nod and smile at the appropriate times.

"Are you excited?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I hope I'm in Gryffindor. But, I feel like I'll end up in Hufflepuff."

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," he replied darkly and I groaned. "Never been a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry frowned and snuck a glance at me that Hagrid followed with a frown of his own. "But, there had to have been good people from Slytherin too. It's not fair to them to assume everyone in that house is evil."

I kissed his head and Hagrid grimaced, realizing what he had implied. Next, was Flourish and Bott's where I was able to convince Harry to pick up a few extra books he should probably read. We were even able to sneak a curse and counter-curse book past Hagrid, though just barely as Harry had to convince me. Then, heaven help me, he wanted to buy a solid gold cauldron.

"The list specifically said pewter," I told him.

"But, I can afford it," he argued.

I gave him my look and he ducked his head bashfully. "You could probably afford to buy the entirety of Private Drive," I told him. "That doesn't mean you should!"

We did pick him out some nice scales, a brass telescope, and basic potion ingredients that he would need. Then Hagrid, sweet, bumbling Hagrid, insisted upon getting Harry a birthday gift. As fate would have it, an owl, and twenty minutes later I walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with Harry carrying a large cage holding a sleeping snowy owl.

I was telling him about the teachers of Hogwarts. McGonagall, who was stern, but loyal and very motherly. Professor Flitwick, who was quirky and underestimated. Finally, I finished with Severus Snape- my favorite of them.

"He was friends with my mom?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"When they were children, but they got into a fight. He's a good man."

We stopped outside of Ollivanders and I shivered, but then followed them both into the shop. There was the tinkling of a bell somewhere we couldn't see. There was some sort of secret magic to this place, with its piles of wands in their slender boxes.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said. Everyone jumped, even me. An old man stood in front of them with pale, moon-like eyes that ghosted over me and hesitated for a moment before moving on to Harry. "To all of you."

Harry's eyes widened and darted over to where I was. "Hello," he said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

The man moved closer to Harry and I possessively pulled Harry closer to me, making him almost trip and Ollivander to look somewhat amused. "I'm not going to harm him," he said quietly and I got the feeling he knew exactly what I was.

"Your father," he spoke louder, "on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

I looked around, feeling ready to move on. To leave. Unfortunately, Harry was difficult to place with a wand. It took half a dozen until Ollivander gave him a strange look that I didn't like, glancing vaguely to where I was standing. "I wonder."

Then he handed my Harry a wand that the strange man seemed to be extremely careful with as he held it out for him to take. And that was the one. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of it like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Harry looked back to me and I smiled at him, ignoring the feeling of dread. It was the look the man had given me before handing the wand to Harry.

"Bravo!" He cried. "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious. How very curious."

"Sorry," Harry said. "But, what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

I was shaking, squeezing Harry's shoulder hard enough he winced and I felt bad. Harry paid for his wand and I quickly tried to drag him out of the store with me, but not before seeing Ollivander nod to me.

 **A/N: So, I love this story. I have big plans for it. How did you like Alethea's interaction with Remus? Love always, Skye**


	3. Tangible

Chapter three: Tangible

"How are they?" Was the first thing Sirius asked when I saw him that night after Harry went to bed. He looked exhausted with dark circles that seemed permanently stuck under his eyes and a beard to his chest.

I handed him a few wrapped sandwiches and a bottle of water before sitting down across from him. "They're both fine. I'm going to check on Remus here after I leave you. He was a bit alarmed earlier, I wasn't careful and he saw me."

For a few moments we just each sat there in silence while Sirius ate. Then, when he did speak, it was quiet and she almost didn't hear it. "I keep thinking you're just something out of my imagination. That I've been in here too long and I'm just projecting. Are you real?"

"I'm just as real as you are," I whispered.

He followed suit with a harsh whisper of his own. "I'm just not sure how real that is at the moment. I feel like I'm slipping away," he sobbed quietly.

I knelt in front of him and hugged him as he cried and his shoulders shook violently. I have said, that angels aren't supposed to feel emotion, and they're not, but I didn't feel like what I was as I comforted Sirius. I felt human.

"This is only temporary," I told him. "Harry and I will figure out a way to get you out and you'll come home with us. You'll be okay."

"Do you promise?"

I never promise. I tell Harry this all the time. If it is to be God's will, I cannot interfere- so how can I promise if it is to be? "I cannot promise," I said. "I will do my best to make it so, but I can't promise. I don't promise to anyone but my father."

He grimaced and then pulled away from me angrily. I let him, admittedly hurt by his actions, and stood up. "Why are you here then," he asked, "if you can do nothing?"

I don't know what was happening. I had been upset about things before, how the Dursley's treated Harry, watching James tell Lily to take Harry and run, watching them both die, watching Sirius be taken to Azkaban. I felt love. I loved my Harry. I had loved James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, Hagrid and Severus Snape. But never, had I felt anger. I scrambled away from him and stood up.

"Nothing?" I demanded incredulously. "You think I do nothing? Maybe I should leave then and show what it looks like, for me to do nothing. Tell that to Harry when he needs a reassuring smile or someone to tell him about the Wizarding World, because let me tell you, no one else is. Nothing, is letting him believe him parents died in a car crash and his father was a drunk. Nothing, is letting you rot here."

* * *

It wasn't until after I stood in front of Remus' house that I frowned at myself and wondered what was happening to me. But, I shook my head and entered the house. It didn't look much different than a day ago when I had tried to clean it up. I listened around for any movement, knowing that as it was just at dawn, he wouldn't be Moony anymore. He should have turned back by now.

There was a low moaning from the basement and I opened the door leading down to it, jogging down the stairs to where a naked Remus laid on a mattress on the floor with broken wood shards thrown around the room like a whirlwind had occurred.

I sighed, walking forward to help him up. He groaned and looked up to see her, groaning again and pressing his face in the mattress. "Why are you here?" I heard, muffled through the mattress.

I grabbed him by the arm and tried to help him up. He stood shakily, leaning as best he could on me, and I lead him upstairs and towards his room. "Was it a bad one?" I asked.

He panted and nodded. "Who are you?" He asked as I helped him into bed. "You mentioned Sirius, but you've been helping me."

"Shh, it's okay. Lay back, I'll get you something to wear." I pulled some night pants and boxers out of a cracked and uneven dresser and brought them over. I handed them to him and turned around to give him a shred of privacy.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't call the Ministry," I heard him ask behind me. I turned around to find him brandishing his wand at me again and slumped.

"Really? We're going to try this again, are we? You shouldn't even be standing." I stepped forward to help him back to bed.

"Don't," he said tiredly. "Don't move. I'm still waiting on answers. I've seen you twice now. Who are you?"

I smiled weakly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but, please, let me help you. That's all I'm here to do."

His arm dropped a few inches and he stumbled a step. I immediately was at his side with an arm around him and helped him back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. I brushed his hair back the way I did when Harry was sick or having a bad day.

"Please, who are you?"

"I watch over Harry," I told him. "I watched over James and Lily and you. I watch over Sirius. My name is Alethea."

He frowned with his eyes closed, a crease appearing in his forehead just between his eyes. "What do you mean? Why would you watch over Sirius? Where were you when he betrayed James and Lily? Where's Harry?"

Now he was working himself up as he struggled to sit up. I gently pushed him back to lay down again. "Sirius would never have betrayed James and Lily," I half scolded. "Harry is asleep at the moment, and Sirius is as special to me as you, James and Lily are. I hope you don't mind that Harry surpasses all of you."

His eyes were flittering, his consciousness fading in and out as he fought his exhaustion. "But-"

"Shh," I said. "Everything is alright and I will be back soon."

* * *

Harry was sitting up in his bed when I arrived back from Remus, tiredly stroking his owl's neck. When I appeared, he turned his green eyes, glazed over with a fine film of sleep that had yet to fade, to me. Then he smiled and it made me smile. My boy. Then I frowned. But he wasn't.

"Are you okay, Alethea?" He asked me.

I sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know," I told him. "I feel strange. More... tangible."

He frowned at that, not knowing what it fully meant, but not wanting to ask. I knew if I tried to explain it, I would come up short and it would just frustrate him. Until earlier, with Sirius, I didn't understand that. Frustration. Not really.

"What should I name her?" He asked, motioning to the snowy owl.

"I don't know. Maybe something from your book?"

He nodded and pulled one from the pile of school things in the corner, A History Of Magic, and we went through the names in the pages.

"How about Imogene?" I shook my head.

"Doesn't sound right for an owl."

"I could name her after you."

I smiled. "No. I'm an original."

"Oh, hey, what about Hedwig?"

I grimaced. "That's even worse than Agatha. Don't punish her like that."

He grinned. "Then that's what I'll call her," he said- being every bit as contrary as his father had been. "Just for you, I'll call her Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted. "Perfect," I grumbled. "Now you can send Draco a letter."

A stricken look passed Harry's face. "But, with a quill? I've never written with one."

"Then it will be good practice before you do your assignments."

He took forever, trying to push writing a letter off. It was ridiculous. He was obviously antsy and wanting to write his new friend a letter, but at the same time didn't want to pick up the quill. I could tell he was hoping that I would just let him use a different writing utensil, a fountain pen perhaps, but after three days of longing looks and not so subtle dramatic sighs, he finally tried the quill. He still shot me annoyed looks as he wrote and rewrote his letter to Draco, each time having me proof-read it before he threw it away to start over. Despite the fact that I told him each one was fine.

He finally believed me after a dozen other attempts and tied his letter to the leg of Hedwig, before turning his big green eyes to me. Then he batted them exaggeratedly. And then smiled.

"Oh no," I said, immediately seeing where this was going. "Hedwig can get there and back on her own. She doesn't need a shadow. Send her off and you'll get your reply within the next day or so."

"But, Leaf, what if Draco's father finds it? I just want you to make sure he doesn't intercept her." He grinned, thinking I would give in just because he said a bigger word. Impressed as I may have been, I did not.

"No, you mean for me to spy," I accused.

"It's not much different than what you do for my godfather and Remus. You've told me about going there to watch out for them."

He had a point. "No. Protecting and making sure they don't hurt themselves or get themselves into trouble is entirely different than spying on your new friend because you're afraid he won't write back." Harry's face fell into a heartbroken look. Well, if he wasn't afraid of that before, he is now. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But I don't approve of this!"

His face lit up again and he nodded. "Objection noted," then he turned to the owl. "Hedwig?"

The bird hooted as if to agree with him and I went off to Malfoy Manor. I could have waited until Hedwig got closer to her destination, but I'll admit to being curious about what had changed since the first war. It seemed bigger, but perhaps that was just because this time I was to scale. There seemed to be endless rooms, some tastefully decorated as though they were designed for royalty and some so garish and gaudy with expensive things obviously bought just for the sake of having them. Lucius, I expected, was to blame for the latter.

He was the one I came across first, alone in his study signing a few Ministry papers with an overhand flourish. He wore slim glasses resting on the very edge of his nose that, a moment later, he took off to press the back of the hand holding them to his forehead- letting out a slow sigh to suggest he was stressed. He stood up, gently tossing the reading glasses on the desk, and walked out the door with a straight back and a high head. I followed him, wondering where he could be going. He went up a flight of stairs and down to a door where he knocked. There was a crashing on the other side of it and Lucius' left brow rose at the harsh sound echoing in the otherwise silent corridor. The door opened, and there stood a slightly rumpled Draco who quickly averted his eyes to the floor, and shut the door behind him to leave him in the hall.

"Father," he greeted quietly as he twitched under Lucius' hot gaze. He was guilty of something. He had the same look as Harry when Harry did something he knew he shouldn't. I wondered what it was.

"What was it that broke?" Lucius asked in a cool tone.

Draco winced. "B-broke, sir?"

"Yes, Draco. Broke. I heard the sound before you opened the door, and you do seem keen not to let me see your room."

The poor boy had the look of someone doing some very fast thinking. "Oh! _That_. Yes, well, you see, Father. I was holding a... a book!"

"A book?" Lucius drawled.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "That's right, my new Potions book! But, when you knocked, I was so startled that-that-that I dropped it."

"You dropped it?" Lucius sneered. Once again, the boy nodded and I smirked in amusement. Yes. He reminded me very much of Harry. "Show me."

Draco's face paled. "S-s-show you? Right. Show you. The Potions book. That I dropped. Because you-"

"Get on with it!" Lucius snapped.

Draco flinched as though he thought the man might hit him. Then, with legs shaking like a newborn fawn, opened the door to his bedroom. I could tell it wasn't what Lucius expected to see, nor was it what I expected either. It was immaculate... aside from a rumpled Potions text laying face down by the desk as though dropped in a surprise. Draco seemed just as shocked at his room as Lucius, though he quickly straightened up so he wouldn't see.

Lucius' pinched face twisted in distaste. "Do pick it up, boy. Are you a barbarian?"

"N-no, sir." Draco quickly picked up the book, smoothing out the pages. "I'm sorry."

"A Malfoy," Lucius started as though he had both heard and said it a million times before, "apologizes for nothing. You will remember that before you get on that train if I have to smack it into your thick head. Am I to understand you have that practice assignment for Severus adequately finished?"

Draco's face brightened and he snatched a long parchment off his desk to hand to his father, obviously very proud of it and thinking his sire would be too. I remembered Lucius to be rather good with Potions, though uneducated in them past Hogwarts where Severus earned a Mastery in them. His icy eyes read back and forth over the small handwriting while Draco's became more fearful for what he would say. At last, Lucius shoved it back to Draco.

"I suppose it will have to do," Lucius drawled. "It isn't, after all, a _real_ assignment. If it were, you might be lucky to scrounge up an Acceptable. This better not be the amount of work I can expect in your studies. I expect you to be the top of your class. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said quietly. Lucius left after another cursory glance around the room, but I stayed as a house elf popped up next to Draco. "He didn't like it," Draco told the house elf.

"Master Snapey will still likes it," the elf said, sadly watching her young master slump in his chair. "He'll tell you how good it is."

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "It's stupid. I can't believe I thought it was good enough. It never is."

The elf scrambled over to him, trying to comfort. "No! You mustn't say that! Master Snapey always proud of your works."

Draco angrily, with the beginnings of tears starting to leak from his face, pushed the elf to the floor and shouted, "HE DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

I placed a gentle hand on his head, smoothed out his hair, and watched the tension leave the boy. He looked down to the elf cowering at his feet and knelt to help her up with a worried expression that he might have hurt her. "I'm sorry, Cinsy. Are you alright?"

The elf nodded, letting him help her up. "Master Lucius not liking you say sorry."

There was a tapping at the window and Draco looked over to see Hedwig. He quickly went over to let her in, despite not knowing whose owl she was. He untied the letter and read it quickly, getting excited with each word.

"He owled me," he told Cinsy with a grin. "He really owled me! I didn't think he would- but he did!"

Cinsy clapped for him. "You'se should write Harry Potter back."

"What do I say?" Draco asked. "He isn't like Crabbe or Goyle... or even Nott! What do I write?"

I watched him write his reply, frowning and having Cinsy erase it for him to start over again even more than Harry had to. But, he finally was satisfied enough that he tied it back to the leg of the waiting Hedwig- then watched her fly off with it, turning back to his practice assignment with a determined frown.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" I heard Remus ask.

"Making sure you haven't offed yourself," I replied before turning around.

He looked better than before, obviously if he wasn't in bed and felt good enough to walk around the house. His wand was in his hand, but at least it wasn't aimed at me the way it had been both previous times. "I want some answers, Alethea."

I smiled at the fact that he remembered my name, silly as it might be. "What do you want to know?"

Remus wasn't expecting me to say that, and he looked around both sheepish and confused. "Well, would you like to sit down? I have a lot of questions. There's tea."

I had never had tea. I'd never had any human substance. I didn't need it, but I accepted the offer of a cup of tea. Preparing it would calm his nerves. He nodded, mostly to himself, and started to the kitchen. "Don't," he paused at the door way. "Don't leave."

I smiled gently and made a showing of taking a seat on his lumpy couch. He nodded and went off to make tea. I could hear him through the thin walls, the cups clinking against each other, the water running, the ice box opening and closing. He came out with a tray in his hands that he set down in front of me. It was odd, the man changing so quickly from almost menacing- his hands shaking almost uncontrollably as he handed me my cup.

"Well," he said. "Where were we?"

"You were going to interrogate me," I reminded, adding honey to my tea to mirror his doing so.

He looked sheepish again, looking anywhere but at me. "Right, well. What-what is it that makes you so sure Sirius is innocent? The evidence is-"

"Evidence can be faked and created," I told him. I took a cautious sip of my tea and jerked the cup away from me.

"Careful," he said in surprise, as though I were a child. "It's hot."

It was! I rubbed my tongue against the back of my teeth in hopes of soothing the pain on the tip of it. How was it that Sirius used to drink it immediately? That's awful. But... it was delicious. I looked at the cup in confusion. I wanted to try to sip it again, but didn't want to hurt.

Remus looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I just didn't expect that. I've never had tea. It was amazing, but painful."

He blinked a few times and my admittance of never having had it before. "Well, usually you'd have to wait for it to cool down. Just, give it a moment, yeah? Now, my question."

"Right. Sirius. It was Peter, of course. Did it ever occur to you how out of character it was for him to supposedly hunt Sirius down? Sirius convinced James and Lily that it would be safer if Peter was the Secret-Keeper- no one would suspect it. When he found out about Peter's betrayal, he cornered him. It was all Peter's doing, you see."

"But," Remus stuttered, letting my story sink in as I braved my tea again- only to find it the perfect temperature to guzzle. He watched in confused amusement. "But, no. No they would said... unless... yes. Unless they thought me to be the traitor."

I winced at his broken-hearted expression. "If it helps," I said cautiously, "James and Lily refused to believe it. And it nearly killed Sirius to think it."

It didn't help at all. I could tell as I eyed his untouched tea. Wordlessly, he placed it in front of me. "How do you know all of this? Who are you? How are you in contact with Sirius? No one's allowed to go see him. I tried at first. To find out why he would do it."

"I look after Harry," I told him. "He lives with Lily's sister and her husband and son. He's going to Hogwarts this year. And as for seeing Sirius, well. I just sort of pop up whenever I want."

My wings tingled as I sipped Remus' tea, slower this time than my own in appreciation of his giving it to me. I unfolded them slightly for him to see, and his light green eyes widened. He stood suddenly and I looked up at him casually, still sipping his tea.

"You're, that's impossible. Ridiculous. You should leave."

I sighed, standing up. "Remus, please be reasonable. I'm not lying. I would say let's try Veritaserum, but I don't think that would work on me. I don't lie anyway, and I've already agreed to answer any of your questions."

He nodded. "So you're a..."

"An angel," I finished for him, very matter of fact. "It's okay to say it."

He nodded again, slowly sitting down. "Yes. An angel. I'm talking to an angel, of all things. A werewolf and an angel. Talking and having tea. Quite normal."

"You know, Sirius didn't act like this when he found out. He was much more calm."

Remus answered immediately, his facial expression not changing out of awe. "Yes, well. That's because he's not exactly an intellectual being and probably thought it more amusing and fun than the strange occurrence it is. It _is_ a strange occurrence, isn't it? I mean, angels don't just go around talking to people at random for a spot of tea. Do angels like tea?"

I licked my lips to get the last bit of taste from them. "Yes, it's odd. Most angels don't leave home, but I did after James and Lily passed so that I could keep a closer watch on Harry. And.. I don't actually think an angel has ever drunk tea before, but I think it's brilliant. Blinding."

"Would you- would you like another cup?"

I pondered that. "No, I'm not sure that would be the best idea. Angels don't imbibe human substance, and I've already drank both of ours. Perhaps next time. If you don't mind that I'll be popping in on you to make sure you're all right."

He shook his head. "An angel wants to make sure I'm okay, and you think I'd mind? I'll be sure to keep tea around for you." He paused with a somewhat astonished look.

"Is it just now sinking in?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, I believe it is. Alethea? Is that your real name?" I nodded. "Alethea the angel. You're an angel. I'm having tea with an angel."

"Do you need a moment?" I asked.

He nodded, looking around. "Yes, please, just so I can sort of process it."

A few minutes passed and I would hear mumbles about the irony of an angel at tea with such a monster. I didn't bother commenting, he wouldn't accept whatever I said anyway. Then, he asked about Harry. Whether he was happy.

"I suppose he's as happy as he could be," I said reluctantly. "His relatives are nightmarish, honestly. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking leaving him there with them. I don't know what would happen if I weren't there with him. He met a friend in Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy, who seems to be different from his parents."

"Narcissa wasn't so bad," Remus said. "When we were in school she was all right. It's being married to Lucius that's done it."

I nodded my agreement. "Well, I've told him all about both of you. He's smart, looks just like James- but still has Lily's eyes. It's a bit startling actually. You remember how Lily could get anyone to do anything with those eyes."

Remus nodded sadly. "I wish I could meet him, but Dumbledore insists it wouldn't be a good idea."

That's because Dumbledore wanted to mold Harry to be the hero he needed. But I didn't say that aloud. "You should meet him anyway," I told him. "I could set that up. And really, I have more of a claim for Harry's guardianship than Dumbledore. I think that would be spectacular."

He looked hesitant at the idea of deliberately disobeying Dumbledore, but smiled in the end. "I'd love to. I've kept trying to meet him. I even tried to get custody of him at first, but well, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And I'm..."

He didn't finish the sentence, nor did he have to. I smiled. "Perfect. I could bring him here. Just pick a day."

Remus thought to himself before smiling.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked me for the fourth time, sending off his third exchange of letters to Draco. I had never taken him anywhere like this, and honestly I wasn't sure how it would sit with a human.

"It's a surprise," I said for the fifth time. "Have you got your shoes?"

He nodded, wriggling his holey trainers at me to fix again. I needed to find a way to get him new ones. I did my best to fix the holes and straightened his robes that I had convinced him to put on. Luckily, they covered his shoes. I didn't want him to wear his new ones until we got to Hogwarts, knowing he had the habit of getting a mess on them. In that line of thinking, it was probably a bad idea to have him wear robes, but it was too late now as it was nearly time to leave. I tried to get his hair to lay down, but it jumped back up.

"Oh well," I sighed. "Time to go anyway. He's probably already there. You ready?"

"No," he said with an impertinent smile. "But I would be, if you'd tell me what this surprise is."

I frowned. "Behave, Crash. We could just stay here. I'm sure you could read another chapter of your Charms text."

His green, gem-like eyes widened. "No! Come on. I've always wanted to travel with you."

I smiled and kissed the scar on his forehead, pulling him into an embrace and disappearing from his bedroom with him in tow. We came to a meadow near Remus' house. I had insisted that we meet somewhere neutral, but secluded away from prying eyes. I didn't want Harry or Remus to feel uncomfortable by them meeting in Remus' house. It was close enough to it for Remus to feel comfortable, but far enough away Harry wouldn't feel as though he were imposing.

"Well," Harry said, looking around. "It's nice, Leaf, but a bit of a let down after your hype about it being such a surprise."

There was the clearing of a throat behind us and Harry turned around. Remus tensed at the sight of his best friend's son. I smiled encouragingly, looking back to Harry. "This is Remus Lupin. He was friends with your parents and wanted to meet you."

I'd told Harry about him already, of course, and he had wanted to meet Remus before Remus even mentioned it. I had told him at the time, that I would see what I could do.

"Surprise," I whispered softly at Harry's growing smile.

"She told me I used to call you Uncle Moony," Harry started. "Do you, I mean, if that's alright."

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "I would love for you to call me Uncle Moony. If you want, that is. I'm sorry you're stuck with the Dursley's. I wish I could have done something about that." He looked down to a thermos in his hand as though just remembering he had it, and offered it to me. "I brought you some tea," he said. "Just honey in it, like last time."

I brightened and opened it, smelling the liquid before taking a swallow. Harry laughed. "I've never seen you eat or drink anything."

"That's because I don't. I had never had anything until last week with Remus."

"She tried to drink right off without letting it cool," Remus told Harry conspiratorially.

Harry laughed and Remus watched him do so with an awed expression on his own face. Then he looked to me with an expression that said he didn't know how to thank me. But he didn't have to. This was one of the happiest times I had seen my Harry. It was I who had him to thank. So I just nodded my understanding and watched him put an arm around my boy.

When I took Harry home, it was long after midnight before he fell asleep and it was less than a week before we went to Hogwarts. Sirius was asleep when I appeared in his damp cell, curdled in the farthest corner from the door and shivering uncontrollably. I instantly felt guilty at not having come back after our row. My feet flinched at the cold stone floor as I walked towards him. Strange, I thought, as I didn't usually feel cold or hot. But, I suppose I _did_ get burned by the hot tea before. Maybe it had to do with how long I stayed on Earth.

"Sirius," I whispered, gently shaking him. "Sirius, wake up."

He jerked awake and away from me in fear, before his eyes adjusted and he frowned. "Alethea?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I shouldn't have just gone off like that. I don't know what came over me."

He stood up, the first time he had ever stood in my presence, and towered over me in a skeletal like shadow. Then he embraced, the way he had only once or twice before, but this time he felt warm. He was cold, I could tell that, but he was semi warm as a human being too. I hugged back and he buried his face in my hair.

"I'm just glad you came back. I was afraid you wouldn't. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I can... I can feel myself getting darker in here, and I keep trying to fight it, but I don't know how anymore. I don't even know if I want to."

I shushed him gently, awkwardly rubbing his back. "You'll be okay," I said. "We'll get you out of here. Here, Remus sent you some chocolate."

Sirius pulled away immediately. "He-he sent me chocolate?"

"I explained everything to him. He also sent you tea, and some of his mother's meat pie. I brought you a heavy blanket and Harry asked that I give you a letter he wrote, but I'm not allowed to read it."

He looked down at the items I held out to him; a small basket with Remus' offerings and Harry's letter, placed neatly on top of the folded wool blanket. He smiled shakily, taking them from me gingerly and setting them down on the stone floor, the blanket on top so it didn't get wet.

"How is he? How's Harry? When do you two go off to Hogwarts?"

"Sunday," I told him. "We board the train on Sunday, today's Wednesday. Harry met Remus today. He wrote you a letter as soon as we got home, he told me to stress that it's only for your eyes. I'll still come by. I won't just not visit while we're at Hogwarts. Remus and I will try to find a way to prove your innocence- maybe find Peter."

He nodded, eyes searching my face. "I keep wanting to ask if you're an angel sent to watch over me, but, well..."

"I'd do anything for Harry," I told him. "But he's not the only one I care about. I care about you and Remus and Severus. I cared about James and Lily. I care about the Order. If I'm not here, and you ever need anything, call for me."

He hugged me again, and I went off to my Harry.

 **A/N: What do you think of Alethea? Remus? Sirius? DRACO? I loved writing Draco.. he's so adorable and I love him so much. I vaguely described her in another chapter, but I had a question of what Alethea looked like. She has long white blonde hair, more white than blonde, always barefoot with small feet and unpolished toes, dusty rose lips that looked cracked as though she'd never hydrated them. She has one otherworldly blue eyes like the brightest sapphire, and one green eye the exact color of Harry's. Whether that is coincidental or by design as Harry's guardian I will let you decide. If anyone gets what I mean by 'tangible' or doesn't but wants to know, message me!**

 **So, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I am mostly on my other account. I AM, however, working on We Were Strangers for a reader request. It may be just a bit longer. In all honesty, this (Trials and Tribulations) is one of the only ones I'm really working on for this account. If anyone wants to check out my other, it's BriarRoseRed and I have a few Criminal Minds, mostly going to be Harry Potter. I have a Marauders era coming up soon with Sirius' sister as the fourth Marauder instead of Peter- and all the changes that will bring, I have a next generation coming soon as well with Dudley having a daughter that goes to Hogwarts and is very close to Albus Potter. I have a few Harmony ideas coming with Harry and Hermione pairings, maybe a Hermione and Sirius too with a few Hermione and Draco. I have one that is an almost done, really long one shot of Petunia and Severus. I've been writing Good!Petunia. But all of this is for BriarRoseRed. I'M STILL WRITING!**

 **Let me know what you think of this one, I have huge plans for it and I WILL be continuing this to the end. I do apologize for my inability to stay on one thing. I'm also looking for a Beta, one that can help with creative questions and get back to me fairly quickly. Message me if you think this is you or a beta you know. I am finally in Washington state again, with my granddaughter- long story- and I have MISSED the Northwest. I didn't realize how much until we all went to Safeway for beverages and I'm like ERMEHGERRD! Lol. All the ramblings... sorry... also. My other account will have very different pairings. I have one or two Wolfstar, but I'm also recently loving the idea of Sirius and Severus. Haven't written one yet, but I plan to.**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **Love always, Skye.**


End file.
